Äâà äíÿ íå âå÷íîñòü?
by Elizabeth N. Snape
Summary: Âîëäè óæå ïîëãîäà îðóäóåò â ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå íà ïðàâàõ õîçÿèíà. Âñå ïóãàþòñÿ, à íàø íåçàáâåííûé îáîðîòåíü ðåøèë ïîêîïàòüñÿ â ñåáå è ñòàë çàì


Çÿâëåíèå: Âñå ïåðñîíàæè ýòîãî ôèêà ïðèíàäëåæàò ïåðó Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã. Äåíåã èç ýòîãî ÿ íå äåëàþ, à õîòåëîñü áû. Èäåÿ ôèêà, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ïîðîæäåíà ìîåé áóéíîé ôàíòàçèåé è ïðîñüáàìè òðóäÿùèõñÿ.  
  
Îò àâòîðà: Íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ýòîò ôèê ìåíÿ çàñòàâèëè íàïèñàòü. Êòî, íå ñêàæó – ñåêðåò. Íî ïðÿìî òàê è ñêàçàëè: «À ïî÷åìó òû ó íàñ íå ïèøåøü ñëýøíûå ôèêè?». Åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî ìíå íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü, êàê íàïèñàòü âîò ýòî… È åùå, ÷òîáû âû ïîíÿëè: ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé ó Ðåìà áûë ñ Ñèðèóñîì.  
Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ: ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ñëýøíûé ôèê. Òàê ÷òî, êîìó íå íðàâèòñÿ – íå îáåññóäüòå.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~2 äíÿ äî ïîëíîëóíèÿ~~~~~  
  
  
- Âñå! Áîëüøå íå ìîãó! – òîëñòûé ñáîðíèê ñ òàáëèöàìè ëóííûõ ôàç ïîëåòåë â ñòîðîíó ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíû è, íå äîëåòåâ, óïàë íà èçîäðàííûé äèâàí. «Ìåðëèí Âåëèêèé, ÿ íàñòîëüêî îñëàá, ÷òî äàæå íå ìîãó äîêèíóòü ýòó ÷åðòîâó êíèãó». Ëþïèí âÿëî óñìåõíóëñÿ è îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò ñòîëà, íà êîòîðîì â áåñïîðÿäêå âàëÿëèñü êàðòû çâåçäíîãî íåáà, òàáëèöû ôàç ïîÿâëåíèÿ íîâîé ëóíû, àñòðîëÿáèÿ è íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âçÿâøèéñÿ ñëîâàðü êåëüòñêèõ ðóí.  
  
- Çíà÷èò òàê, - ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññóæäàòü âñëóõ Ëþïèí, çàêèíóâ ðóêè çà ãîëîâó è ïîêà÷èâàÿñü íà ñòóëå. – Ó ìåíÿ åñòü åùå äâà äíÿ. ×òî ÿ ìîãó óñïåòü çà ýòî âðåìÿ?  
  
Äóìàòü ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü. Ìûñëè âÿëî ïîëçàëè â ãîëîâå, êàê òàðàêàíû, ïîïðîáîâàâøèå íîâóþ ìîðèëêó. Ëþïèí â îñòåðâåíåíèè ïîòåð âèñêè. – Ñèðèóñ áûë ïðàâ. Åùå íåìíîãî è ìåíÿ ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü ïàöèåíòîì êëèíèêè Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãà. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îíè îòíîñÿòñÿ ê îáîðîòíÿì?  
  
Îí âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê îêíó. Óíûëûé ïåéçàæ òîæå íå ïîìîãàë ìûñëèòåëüíîìó ïðîöåññó. Íåáî çàâîëîêëî ñåðûìè òó÷àìè, è íàêðàïûâàë ïðîòèâíûé äîæäèê, äåëàÿ íàñòðîåíèå åùå áîëåå ïîãàíûì. ×åðíàÿ ïîëîñêà ëåñà íà ãîðèçîíòå íå èñ÷åçëà ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ëþïèíà. Åãî íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî ýòî ïîëíîëóíèå íå ïðèäåòñÿ ìîòàòüñÿ â íàäîåâøåì óæå ëåñó, òàÿëà, êàê ïåðâûé ñíåã. Îò äîëãîãî íàáëþäåíèÿ çà êðîìêîé ëåñà ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî äåðåâüÿ íàçëî ñîøëè ñî ñâîèõ ìåñò è ïîäâèíóëèñü åùå áëèæå ê äîìó Ëþïèíà. Áûâøèé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ëáîì ê õîëîäíîìó ñòåêëó, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ. Íå ïîìîãëî. Â ãîëîâå íå ïðîÿñíèëîñü íè íà éîòó.  
  
- Íàâåðíîå, òàê ñõîäÿò ñ óìà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ëþïèí â ïóñòîòó. Íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, íî âîò ÷òî èìåííî, â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî. Ëþïèí íàêîíåö îòîøåë îò îêíà è âÿëî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. Åãî âçãëÿä áåñöåëüíî áëóæäàë ïî êîìíàòå. Âñå ýòî îí âèäåë êàæäûé äåíü è âåùè óæå íà÷èíàëè ðàçäðàæàòü åãî. È ñòàðûé ïàëàòÿíîé øêàô, â êîòîðîì òàê çäîðîâî áûëî ïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ìàòåðè, è äóáîâûé ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ìàëåíüêèé Ðåìóñ ïèñàë ñî÷èíåíèÿ ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà, è äèâàí, êîòîðûé Ëþïèí, óæå ñòàâ îáîðîòíåì, èñïîëüçîâàë â êà÷åñòâå êîãòåòî÷êè – âñå íàâåâàëî íåíóæíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êàæäîå èç êîòîðûõ îòäàâàëîñü íåâûíîñèìîé áîëüþ.   
  
Óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîäðÿä Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí âîçèë ñ ñîáîé ýòó ìåáåëü, êàæäûé ðàç íàêëàäûâàÿ íà íåå çàêëèíàíèå óìåíüøåíèÿ. Åãî ÷åìîäàí áûë ïîñòîÿííî íàáèò äî îòêàçà. Òàì èíîãäà äàæå íå õâàòàëî ìåñòà äëÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíûõ âåùåé, íî Ëþïèí ïûòàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèå. Åìó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü âñå ýòî áðîñèòü, íî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ëþáèìûõ ëþäÿõ íå ïîçâîëÿëè åìó ñäåëàòü ýòî. Íó êàê, ñêàæèòå, îí ìîã îñòàâèòü ìàëåíüêóþ äåðåâÿííóþ ñêàìåå÷êó, ãäå îí âïåðâûå ïîöåëîâàëñÿ ñ Íèì? Åñòåñòâåííî, îí òàñêàë åå ñ ñîáîé. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê çà ýòî íàçûâàë Ëþïèíà ìàããëîì-ñòàðüåâùèêîì.  
  
Ðåìóñ âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó. Îãëÿäåâ áåñïîðÿäîê, îí âçäîõíóë è äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó âñå áóìàãè èñ÷åçëè ñî ñòîëà, è íà èõ ìåñòå ïîÿâèëñÿ çàâàðî÷íûé ÷àéíèê.  
  
- Íó ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ÷àéíèêè âìåñòî áóòûëîê âèíà? – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëþïèí è íàëèë ñåáå ÷àé â ÷àøêó. Ëèñòèêè çàâàðêè ìåäëåííî íàáóõàëè ïîä äåéñòâèåì êèïÿòêà, îáðàçóÿ íà ïîâåðõíîñòè çàìûñëîâàòûå óçîðû. Ëþïèí ñäåëàë îäèí ãëîòîê è ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà ãîðÿ÷àÿ æèäêîñòü ìåäëåííî ïîòåêëà â æèâîò. Ìûøöû ïîñòåïåííî ðàññëàáèëèñü, è íàïðÿæåíèå ñïàëî. Ïîñëå òðåòüåé ÷àøêè ñòðàííî çàâàðåííîãî ÷àÿ Ëþïèíà íà÷àëî êëîíèòü â ñîí. Îí îòêðûë îäèí èç ÿùèêîâ ñòîëà è äîñòàë ñòàðóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ â æåëåçíîé ðàìêå. Ñ ôîòîãðàôèè íà íåãî ñìîòðåëè ÷åòâåðî ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé â ìàíòèÿõ ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà. Îäèí èç íèõ, ñî ñâåòëî-êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Îí ñìîòðåë êóäà-òî âáîê, ãäå áûë âèäåí ñèëóýò ñòðîéíîãî ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû òîãäà íå îñòàëñÿ? Ïî÷åìó ïðåäïî÷åë íàñ Åìó? Íàâåðíîå, ÿ íèêîãäà íå íàéäó îòâåòîâ íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. – Ëþïèí îòëîæèë ôîòîãðàôèþ â ñòîðîíó è ñòàë ñìîòðåòü â ïóñòîòó. – Ñèðèóñ íèêîãäà íå çàéìåò òâîå ìåñòî…  
  
Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Ëþïèíà ïîïëûëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î åãî øêîëüíûõ äíÿõ â Õîãâàðòñå, î Ãðåìó÷åé Èâå, î Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå, î Ìàðîäåðàõ è î Íåì. Êàê íè ñòàðàëñÿ Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí, íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì ÷åëîâåêå îí íå ìîã. Îñîáåííî ïîñëåäíèå ïîëãîäà ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà âñå óçíàëè, ÷òî Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî âîññòàë èç ìåðòâûõ åùå ñèëüíåå ïðåæíåãî. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ ôîòîãðàôèè, òåïåðü óæå âçðîñëûé ìóæ÷èíà íå âûõîäèë ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû íè äíåì, íè íî÷üþ. Îáîñòðåíèÿ îáû÷íî íà÷èíàëèñü ïåðåä ïîëíîëóíèåì è çàêàí÷èâàëèñü òîëüêî êîãäà ëóíà øëà íà óáûëü. Èìåííî â ýòè äíè Ëþïèí íå ìîã íàéòè ñåáå ìåñòî. Ñòðàííàÿ íîþùàÿ áîëü âîçíèêàëà â æèâîòå è ïîñòåïåííî ïîäíèìàëàñü ê ãðóäè. Ëþïèí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà!   
  
Èç ðàçìûøëåíèé åãî âûâåë íàñòîé÷èâûõ ñòóê â äâåðü.  
  
«Êîãî åùå íåñåò?», ñî çëîñòüþ ïîäóìàë Ëþïèí, ïîòîìó ÷òî èìåííî ñåé÷àñ åìó âèäåòü íèêîãî íå õîòåëîñü. Ñ òðóäîì ïåðåäâèãàÿ îòÿæåëåâøèå íîãè, Ëþïèí äîáðàëñÿ äî äâåðè è ïðèîòêðûë åå.  
  
Äîæäü çà ýòî âðåìÿ óñèëèëñÿ è íà óëèöå øåë íàñòîÿùèé òðîïè÷åñêèé ëèâåíü. Ñêâîçü ñòåíó äîæäÿ îáîðîòåíü ðàçëè÷èë î÷åðòàíèÿ âûñîêîé ôèãóðû. Íåçíàêîìåö áûë â ñåðîì ïëàùå, åãî ëèöî ñêðûâàë áîëüøîé êàïþøîí. Ó Ëþïèíà ïî÷åìó-òî âñå ïîõîëîäåëî âíóòðè. Ôèãóðà ïðèøåëüöà ïîêàçàëàñü åìó ñòðàííî çíàêîìîé.  
  
Î÷åíü ïëàâíî, íåçíàêîìåö ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è, Ëþïèí âèäåë ýòî ñëîâíî â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå, íà÷àë ñíèìàòü êàïþøîí…  
  
-Òû?!… - âûðâàëîñü ó Ëþïèíà, íî ýòî áûëè åãî ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí óâèäåë âñïûøêó ÿðêîãî ñåðîãî ñâåòà ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Òåëî îòÿæåëåëî è Ð.Äæ.Ëþïèí êîìîì ñâàëèëñÿ ê íîãàì ïðèøåëüöà. 


End file.
